The journey of Goten and Trunks
by Crutey
Summary: shortly after the Buu saga Goten and Trunks go on a journey to collect the dragonballs.
1. Punishment

**Punishment**

'You two are in serious trouble, I know it was your first time but this was serious and you just clowned around when you could have finished it and saved so much trouble' lectured Piccolo on Goten and Trunk's behaviour during the battles with Buu.

'They did help, more then I did any way' chimed in Videl trying to ease the punishment on the kids whilst making herself a little depressed she wasn't stronger.

'What were you meant to do girl your just a puny human and what else can you expect with a father like yours' chuckled Vegeta with a little scowl.

'There's no need for that Vegeta!' yelled Gohan.

'Why don't we just all calm down' chimed in Goten's godfather Krillin 'were all here because of our relation to these two surely we can be civil were all friends after all.'

'We are all in agreement that they should receive some punishment though' reasoned Piccolo trying to get the conversation back to the subject in hand. 'Where do you think your going?' asked Piccolo opening his eyes and staring at the two young boys who had been creeping towards the door slowly during the small argument.

'We were just going to fly away till everything calmed down' confessed Goten honestly for which Trunks hit him round the back of the head. 'Ow Trunks that hurt, why did you do…' Goten got struck again this time he took the hint.

'Would it help if we said we were really sorry?' questioned Trunks.

'Yeah were sorry' smiled Goten at his family and friends.

'It won't wash you must be punished' growled Piccolo.

'Give them to me over the summer…Sayain boot camp' laughed Vegeta to which both boys nearly cried.

'Wo guys guys, maybe we shouldn't be thinking of a punishment but for a way for them to learn' Goku sat thinking about his idea.

'Like what Kakarot? You're just to lenient or is it you don't want your son to train with a true Sayain because he'll see how inadequate you are?' growled Vegeta.

Goku held Chi Chi back while Bulma hit Vegeta for his comment. 'Maybe it is Vegeta' said Goku while laughing and smiling. 'I've got this idea though, I never learned more about life then when I was a kid and we travelled around the world, I was thinking maybe it would be good for them if over summer vacation they did the same.'

Goten and Trunks nodded excitedly anything was better then Vegeta's training. 'Can we mom pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?' asked Goten putting on his sweetest smile showing he could be just as manipulative as Trunks.

'I'm not sure…' mused Chi Chi.

'Come on Chi Chi, what's the worst that could happen? They're some of the strongest beings on the planet and if anything does happen they can't handle we'll sense it and I can be there in less then a second with instant translocation' comforted Goku.

'Fine' said Chi Chi as Goten leaped into her arms laughing.

'I know they're meant to be learning but it still just sounds like a holiday to me' said Piccolo as he gave the boys one of his patented death stares.

'Yeah your right okay, let me think…' said Goku.

'This could take a while then' smirked Vegeta only to get a tap from Bulma.

'….I got it!' yelled Goku excited 'you boys have to collect the dragon balls.'

'Okay no problem, once we've done that can we play for the rest of the summer?' asked Trunks.

'Oh it will take all summer if not longer' informed Goku.

'No way we can have them in a week we just find them on the radar, fly there and bring them back, simple' laughed Trunks cockily.

'Ah you see that's the thing…No flying, unless your fightinmg some one who can or sparring with one another' smiled Goku having stumped Trunks.

'What? that will take no summer and leave no time for anything fun. It's called Summer Vacation for a reason you know' shouted Trunks flying off the handle.

'Trunks what's a summer vacation?' asked Goten naively.

'You go to school from autumn to spring then you get the summer off to play, don't you know anything?' asked Trunks.

'Mom…why haven't I had a summer vacation before?' asked Goten.

'Oh Goten your studies are more important' lectured Chi Chi trying to hide her guilt. Goten pouted and crossed his arms across his chest 'Next year I want to go to Trunks school' informed Goten.

'Sounds fair' said Goku as he placed his hand across Chi Chi's mouth she wasn't struggling hard because she knew it would be good for her son to mix with normal kids.

'Yeah Goten we can be in the same class' cheered Trunks. (Trunks was the smartest in the school by far but had been left back a year because of his attitude and all the time he had missed with training and other things.)

'So when do they leave?' asked Piccolo.

'Well Goten can leave anytime but Trunks has his last day of school tomorrow…so if tomorrow Goten flies over to our place he can stay the night then they can leave first thing at the weekend' Smiled Bulma.

'Then its decided then, the search for the dragon balls begin' laughed Goku 'Just like the old times.'

Next time:- Goten leaves to find Trunks but when he gets there he finds a surprise this can only lead to trouble.


	2. Left holding the baby

**Left holding the baby **

'Bulma, I'm here' cried Goten as he peaked around the door of the huge Capsule Corp remembering he has to call her by her first name not Mrs Briefs as it made her feel old.

'Hi Goten, I'm sorry I have to go over to south city to get parts for the new dragon radar you need it for tomorrow and I've ran out it'll take all day. Vegeta is in the front room just go in and keep an eye on him, if he argues tell him I left you in charge' Bulma smiled as she ran out the door.

Goten puts down the red staff his father had gave him, he wasn't exactly sure why but his father seemed very fond of that staff and said it had been passed down from his grandfather so it was very special.

'Hey Mr Vegeta!' yelled Goten as he burst through the door smiling to see Vegeta dressing for training.

'Goten I'm glad you came this early it will give us a chance to train before Trunks gets home' smirked Vegeta.

'Oh…no thank you Mr Vegeta, I don't think it would be such a good idea' confessed Goten knowing that he was no match for the crowned prince of the Sayains because even in training Vegeta fights to win, Goten like his father loved to fight but he wasn't completely stupid just naive.

'Ding Dong'rang a huge bell through out the mansion obviously the front door.

'Fine get that then would you runt' growled Vegeta a little upset he didn't get to beat up Goku's son.

'Okay, Oh one thing why are you just the prince of Sayains when there aren't any others?' asked Goten asking a question no one had ever put to Vegeta.

'I was never coroneted and its even more to respect for my father' Vegeta sighed for a second thinking of his father before realising and quickly snapping back to his outer exterior 'Now get the door child!'

Goten quickly made his way to the door opening it to reveal a young woman who looked very much like Trunk's Grandmother.

'Hello little boy, I'm Bulma's cousin, is she in? never mind she said she might be out but Vegeta would be in, is he?' the woman fired the words off so rapidly it took Goten a little while to understand.

'Yes, he is here ma'am' smiled Goten.

'Well that's okay then I suppose, anyway this is Sarah, here's here toys, bottles, nappies, talc, teething ring, baby bouncer and anything else you should need is in here now I'm sorry I have to go I'll be back this evening tell Vegeta.' With that the woman jumped back into the cab which drove away leaving Goten standing at the door holding a lot of baby things and baby Sarah.

'Hello' said Goten to the little girl who stuck out her tongue playfully and hit Goten over the head with a rattle before laughing. Goten picked the baby up and walked into the lounge where Vegeta had been just before. On the table was a note

Goten

I have gone to train since you don't want to, I like to train from when Trunks goes out till 8pm. The rules while I'm gone:-

Don't break anything

Don't make a mess

Don't disturb me

If any of these rules are broken I will not hesitate to kill you.

Have fun

Vegeta

Goten didn't know it but that last comment was drenched in sarcasm.

'We'll looks like it's just me and you Sarah' said Goten smiling. Sarah looked up at her carer Goten just as her lip began to quiver and she launched into a fit of crying.

2 hours later….

Goten ran into the kitchen carrying Sarah in his arms who is still crying. Goten sits her down on the counter and opens the Refrigerator and starts to look for food.

'Are you hungry?' asks Goten as he holds a half eaten sandwich towards the child which doesn't stop her crying. 'Ok, what about a drink?' asks Goten as he remembers the bottle Sarah's mother gave him as he dashes off returning a split second later. Sarah happily grabs the bottle and stops crying and starts to drink.

'That was all you wanted? Why didn't you just ask?' asked Goten quite miffed with the baby. 'Its warm in here don't you think' said Goten as he flew up opening the window behind Sarah. 'Now I'm hungry to' confessed Goten as he opened the door to the fridge again. Goten rummaged around looking for something to eat a minute later he emerged carrying a twenty three layer sandwich. 'This should be okay for a snack' laughed Goten at his Sayain appetite to Sarah. Goten turned coming face to face with absolutely no one…Sarah was gone. Goten looked out of the window to see a giant pterodactyl carrying the little girl in its claws.

Goten flew through the sky looking for Sarah, he thought of telling Vegeta but then thought maybe he shouldn't Vegeta was known as a man of his word. Goten knew where the dinosaur lived or at least sort of new, he knew the area but not the exact location and the fact that there were hundreds of nests didn't help. Goten searched for hours with no luck till he saw the blonde hair of a little girl peeking over the edge of a huge nest. Goten landed in the nest picking up Sarah.

'There you are' he said almost crying with relief.

'Squawk' came a noise from behind Goten, he turned and came face to face with three big baby Pterodactyls.

'Hi' said Goten as he and Sarah patted one of the babies 'I know some pterodactyls you know they're really friendly too.' Goten didn't realise the trouble he was in till a giant shadow swept over him, he looked up to see the mother of the chicks flying right at him screaming with her teeth glinting in the sun.

'I'm sorry I'll just be leaving!' shouted Goten as he dodged her teeth only to get knocked back by the mothers tail sending him and Sarah backwards. The mother grabbed Sarah and put her on the floor with her Chicks.

'Aww you were looking after her' Goten realised 'Thank you but we do have to go.'

The mother screamed again as Goten reached for Sarah making Goten back off, he looked around and realised there were three babies and hatched eggs. 'Oh, you lost your baby, wait here' Goten said this as he flew from the nest into the rocky valley below looking for any signs of the child. Goten found them about an hour later when he heard crying he followed towards the sound and there found the baby with a broken wing. 'Oh poor thing, wait here' Goten flew off as fast as he could in the direction of Korin tower. Goten made the round trip back to the baby in about an hour and gave him a Senzu bean, almost instantaneously the chick was healed and chirping happily. Goten loaded the baby onto his back and flew away landing not long after at the babies nest.

'Here's your baby back lady' said Goten smiling before picking up the sleeping Sarah 'nice to meet you but I really do have to go now sorry.' Goten flew off waving goodbye to the pterodactyl family.

………

Goten sat down in the lounge of Capsule Corp and exhaled heavily, as he set Sarah down the door swung open and Trunks burst through shouting.

'Mom, Dad, I'm home, where are you? Is Goten here?' Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten sitting quietly on the Sofa smiling with Sarah laying down next to him.

'Why is Sarah here? Where's my Mom and Dad?' asked Trunks slightly worried.

'Your Mom went to get something as soon as I got here and your Dad is training, some lady dropped Sarah off this morning.' Said Goten as he kicked his feet.

'Dad left you to look after Sarah, Mom is going to kill him' laughed Trunks.

'Oh no, he doesn't know he went training before I could tell him' confessed Goten.

'You've been looking after her all day, that's difficult. Oh one more thing whats that smell?' asked Trunks.

Goten and Trunks stood on chairs as they couldn't reach the top of the table where Sarah lay.

'Don't worry I've seen my Mom do it before it can't be that hard' grinned Trunks smugly as he pulled Sarah's diaper off. Goten and Trunks recoiled at the smell 'Whoa that's worse then my Moms cooking' laughed Trunks.

The boys tried but couldn't change Sarah.

'Just stick the tabs down' informed Trunks.

'I can't she's squirming too much!' shouted Goten.

Ten minutes later Vegeta walked through the door having finished training early to try and get Goten and Trunks to come spar with him.

'Tell me what is going on!' demanded Vegeta as he looked at the chaos, Sarah was crying being held over Trunks shoulder Gotens black hair had been died white by Talc which covered both boys and the majority of the room, a dirty nappy lay on the floor and Goten had a clean one resting on his head. The two boys had recounted the story of what happened as Vegeta tried unsuccessfully to calm Sarah after all he isn't the warmest and most caring person.

'You two take her and get yourselves cleaned up, I'll take care of this and if neither of you tell Bulma I promise I will forget all of this mess ever happened' ordered Vegeta.

Trunks pushed Goten upstairs knowing this was as generous as his father got.

….

Hours later the boys sat playing with Sarah as Vegeta made the evening meal before Bulma got home, he did it mainly for himself because as Trunks said Bulma can't cook.

'I'm home' yelled Bulma as she walked through the door. 'Oh I forgot Sarah was coming thank you Vegeta for looking after her and not complaining.'

'It was no problem at all Bulma' smirked Vegeta at the two boys who just scowled at him.

'Well I'll think of some way to make it up to you' said Bulma as she kissed Vegeta.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and started to laugh when they realised Bulma had just spotted the giant piece of Pterodactyl shell that was sticking out the back of Sarah's little pink dungarees. Bulma puts two and two together and begins to shout.

'Vegeta!......'


	3. The journey begins

**The journey begins**

The two half Sayain warriors walked through the streets of the city.

'So where do we got to first Trunks?' asked Goten looking up to the older and wiser boy.

'I don't know Goten, I'll check the radar' informed Trunks as he began to search inside his training uniform 'Oh man how did I forget it.' Trunks was kicking himself by now as he thought of flying back home then remembered he wasn't allowed to he would have to run but that still would only take about half and hour.

'Okay Goten since you don't get to come here much why don't you just look around the city for a while and when I'm looking for you I'll flare up and then you flare up and I'll come and get you.'

The two boys agreed as Trunks ran off getting a few strange looks from passers-by, Goten continued wandering around the city taking all the sights and sounds in, he was having the time of his life, he stopped for a while to get a break from the heat by playing in the water squirting from a fire hydrant with some kids and a couple of dogs before continuing his journey. Goten walked down a street and came face to face with a large group of men who was prying a crowbar into a car door.

'What you doing mister?' asked Goten inquisitively.

'Nothing kid, just beat it' informed the man rather gruffly and abruptly.

'I'm just thinking I can help if your locked out of your car' smiled Goten sweetly.

'Really kid knock yourself out' laughed one of the men as the others fought to keep their laughter in. Goten smiled again and grabbed hold of the door pulling it clean off its hinges as the men's jaws dropped.

'Ooops, I'm sorry it was an accident please don't be angry' pleaded Goten.

'Don't worry its fine, it's more the stuff inside the car we wanted' said the man as the others reached inside grabbing a laptop and other valuables.

'That's okay then' said Goten as he threw the door away smashing it against a wall as the men winced 'Bye.'

'Actually little guy this is my friend Steve, he's locked his stuff in this car here could you help us again?' asked the man pointing to one of his gang members and a sports car.

Ten minutes later Goten and the men stood at the corner of the street, car alarms were wailing and a huge amount of car doors were lying on the ground. The men and Goten who was being helpful by carrying there things had their hands full of valuables.

'You guys sure are forgetful, if you all lost your keys but your lucky all your cars were parked together' reasoned Goten. The gang suddenly heard police sirens and eyed each other nervously.

'Any way kid we've got to go, nice meeting you, thanks for your help, why don't you keep the things you're holding as a thank you' said the leader as he followed the rest of his gang down a back alley.

'FREEZE!!!' yelled the police officer as he held his gun towards Goten 'Now get your hands up!'

Goten stood looking at the officer not moving at all.

'I said hands up NOW!' ordered the officer who was now joined by several colleagues.

'You told me to freeze so I'm not moving' said Goten causing a couple of the police officers fall over before jumping to their feet again.

'You don't have to do what we say word for word you know' informed one of the cops.

'My mom and brother always told me to do exactly what the police say' said Goten again causing the police to collapse.

'You seem like a good boy so why don't you put that stuff down, put your hands up and come with us' informed one of the officers.

'Okay' smiled Goten as he dropped the valuables.

…..

Goten fired up his energy in response to Trunks doing the same, minutes late Trunks was stood outside the police station.

'Goten…where are you!' yelled Trunks.

'I'm up here Trunks' yelled Goten from inside a room overlooking the street on the fourth floor, Trunks leapt into the air remembering the no flying rule and landed on the window ledge to find Goten with his hands wrapped around the bars on the windows.

'What are you doing in there?' asked Trunks.

'I don't know' confessed Goten.

'So why don't you just leave?' asked Trunks a little confused by his friend.

'They told me to stay here' said Goten with a little half smile.

'What's all the trouble?' asked Gohan as he Videl and Majin Buu hovered just above Trunks 'We felt your power levels wondered why you were separated and decided to come check it out.'

'Hi Go…' began Trunks only to get shut up by Gohan's hand across his mouth.

'I'm the great Sayaiman little boy' Gohan leaned over whispering in Trunk's ear 'Not everyone knows who I am I would like to keep it that way remember all the Majin Buu stuff including that whole part of the tournament was wiped from peoples memory.'

'Sorry…Great what ever you want to be called now, anyway its Goten he's been arrested.' Informed Trunks as Goten waved excitedly to his brother.

'One day bro, one day your away from home and you get arrested what happened?' asked Gohan to which Goten told the entire story. 'Well I'm sure we can get you out hold on a minute' ordered Gohan.

Half an hour later…

'Thank you officers, as I explained we will take the boy and ensure the true criminals are brought to justice' Gohan smiled from under his helmet as he, Sayaiwoman and Buu flew up a few feet into the air then stopped looking down at Goten and Trunks who hadn't moved.

'Were not allowed to fly remember' sulked Trunks. Gohan sighed as he picked up the two boys and put them on Majin Buu's back before they all flew off.

About an hour later the quintet had found the gang standing in another street crowbar in hand again.

'You think we're being greedy, after all that stuff we got that stuff thanks to the dumb kid' asked one of the guys.

'No of course not its our lucky day' laughed the leader.

'There they are Gohan' pointed Goten to the large group of men who had yet to notice the crime fighters.

'Lets get them Videl, they broke the law and got my brother in trouble' said Gohan in his deepest superhero fighting for justice voice.

'Let us please Gohan' begged the two youngsters in unison 'it is supposed to be our journey' reasoned Trunks, the two really didn't wait for an answer as they jumped down and came face to face with the criminals.

'You're bad men and you tricked me!' yelled Goten as the men turned around.

Goten and trunks leapt forward striking some of the men sending them into a wall and flying over the top of some cars. The two made quick work of most of the men till only three remained. Goten launched forward with his fist, to every ones surprise the criminal caught his fist and countered with an elbow sending Goten flying backwards into Trunks.

'We were in the finals of the world martial arts tournament a couple of years ago, we aren't so easily beaten' smirked the man as the three of them dropped into a defensive position. Goten and Trunks jumped forward launching into a barrage of punches and kicks even though the three men were well trained they were no match for the two sayains as Trunks knocked out one with a Ki blast sending him into a wall and Goten handled another by placing the magic staff in the back of his pants and commanding it to extend which sent him soaring into the air. Goten finally faced off against the leader who had tricked him.

Goten struck with his left, right, left right knee to the gut but to no avail the man blocked every shot. Goten launched forward connecting with both feet to the mans chest but this just pushed him back slightly as Goten launched himself backwards into the air turning mid jump he brought his hands to his side and began to chant.

'Ka…me…Ka…me…Ha!' Yelled Goten as a stream of yellow energy shot out driving the robber back hard into a car.

Minutes later Gohan had tied the men up and Buu hauled them off to the police station.

'Maybe you should work on your Kamehameha wave Goten, maybe if you visit Master Roshi sometime he could help.' Suggested Gohan 'tell you what I won't tell Mom about this either or Bulma and be more careful in future.' Lectured Gohan as he took off with Videl.

'Whats wrong Gohan?' asked Videl sensing her boyfriends unease.

'Those men were way to strong, Trunks and Goten handled them easily but they should have been knocked out with one hit it just made me suspicious that's all.' Confided Gohan before he brushed it off and carried on flying.

Goten and Trunks were just outside the city limits when they stopped running 'Hey Trunks you were gone longer the you should have been today what was wrong?' asked Goten.

'Oh I couldn't find my Mom or the Dragon radar, I decided it would be best if I came and got you before looking for it again but I totally forgot with all the excitement' laughed Trunks.

'Its no problem I've got this' Goten smiled as he took out a dragon radar from inside his gi.

'Where'd you get that from?' asked Trunks.

'Oh your mom gave it to me while you were in the bathroom this morning' Goten smiled as trunks grabbed the radar from his hand and turned towards the mountains shaking his head.

'What?' asked Goten as the two started to walk.


End file.
